


Society for Creative Anachronism

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Ainley!Master do the Ren Faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Society for Creative Anachronism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



**Society for Creative Anachronism: Ten and Ainley!Master do the Ren Faire**

The Doctor laughed for five minutes solid as the Master tugged his silver-encrusted collar, attempting to wait out the humiliation.

“Let me guess: you come here to feel impressive because you’re more historically accurate?”

“And better dressed,” the Master growled.

“You’re such an anorak!”

“And you’re here, glomping me, because you appreciate turkey legs and over-priced ciders, or because you’ve lost me to some catastrophe and in a fit of remorse you’re violating your own time line to track me down?”

The Doctor winced visibly. Coughed.

“Wanna go correct anal-retentive SCA members?”

Smirk. “Why Doctor, I thought you’ve never ask.”

 


End file.
